Epifanías
by Derwyd
Summary: A veces a la clase 2-A se les olvidaba que, de hecho, Bakugou y Midoriya eran amigos de infancia, que se conocían antes de siquiera saber hablar y que ambos sabían cosas el uno del otro.


**Renuncia legal**: los personajes de Boku no Hero no me pertenecen. Por favor, no plagien, adapten ni publiquen este escrito en otros lados.

**Resumen**: A veces a la clase 2-A se les olvidaba que, de hecho, Bakugou y Midoriya eran amigos de infancia, que se conocían antes de siquiera saber hablar y que ambos sabían _cosas_ el uno del otro.

**Advertencias**: divergencia del canon, momentos familiares, fluff, intento de humor. Si pestañean, se pierden el poco shonen-ai que hay.

**Notas**: 3 momentos en que la clase 2-A descubrió una improbable e irrompible amistad. Me encanta este headcanon, espero disfruten este one-shot.

**EPIFANÍAS**

1

No era irregular escuchar el timbre en los dormitorios de la clase 2-A, no cuando era fin de semana y uno de ellos estaban en patrullas, con el fin de semana copado o sencillamente desaparecían por lo que resta del fin de semana.

No en absoluto, porque el fin de semana era también uno de los días en que los padres podían aparecer en la residencia previa confirmación otorgada por Aizawa-sensei. Como cuando el papá de Jirou vino en la tarde a regalarle una nueva guitarra y pasaron la tarde jugando a _Guitar Hero_ o cuando los padres de Yaoyorozu vinieron un fin de semana a inspeccionar dónde se quedaba su hija y acordaron hacerle un quincho en el patio trasero, un regalo para U.A como gracias por cuidar a su hija.

Extraño no era, más de una vez algún padre había aparecido de la nada, tocado el timbre y preguntado por su hijo o hija cargando cajas, ropa, regalos o sencillamente para conocer a sus compañeros, era por eso que cuando sonó el timbre, la persona más cercana tenía que ir a abrir la puerta como norma, nadie nunca quería dejar a los padres de sus compañeros afuera solo por estar flojeando en el sofá.

—¿Sí? —Mina sonrió, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con una mujer de mediana edad, cabello algo largo, regordeta y con una sonrisa afable.

—B-buenos días. Erh...

—¡Mina, Mina Ashido!

—¡Ok! —le respondía la mujer con una sonrisa a la chica—, buenos días Mina-chan. Estoy aquí por... ¡Oh! ¡Katsuki-kun!

Mina parpadeó sorprendida por unos minutos y giró para ver a quién la persona estaba dirigiendo su mirada para encontrar, aterradoramente, que era Bakugou quien aparecía por la cocina mirando la escena tranquilamente.

—Sí —Mina parpadeó sorprendida y casi sin palabras cómo Bakugou se hizo paso, empujándola un poco para quitarla de la escena y mirar a la mujer delante de él. ¿Su madre?

—¡Oh por Dios! Katsuki-kun, mira qué grande estás, Mitsuki-chan debe estar tan orgullosa —la sonrisa honesta de la mujer junto sus halagos hicieron algo que Mina nunca había visto antes en el otro chico, lo hicieron sonrojar. Bakugou asentía sin saber qué decir, con una de sus manos revolviendo su cabello casi como buscando las palabras que decir, pero la mujer no paró de hablar—, ¡tan genial! El otro día te vi en las noticias, Katsuki-kun, ¡tan grande y fuerte!

—U-Uh —asentía Bakugou para luego mirar a la mujer—, ¿qué está haciendo aquí, tía?

_Tía._

_Tía._

_Tía._

Repetía la mente de Mina quien procedió a ser una vil espectadora más de una situación que nunca antes había visto venir.

—¡Ah! Cierto, cierto. Vine a traer comida, ya sabes cómo es ese chico —la mujer se puso una mano en la mejilla y negó con la cabeza lentamente, como apenada de sus palabras y Bakugou pareció comprender y asintió bufando un poco más molesto. Algo más cercano a lo que Mina estaba acostumbrada.

—¿Tiene que entrar algo? Yo la ayudo a cargar —y sin más, Bakugou tomó las bolsas y la caja que estaba en el suelo y la invitó a entrar.

—¡Ahh! Tan caballero, Katsuki-kun. No sé por qué Mitsuki-chan siempre se queja, eres todo un galán como tu padre —dijo la mujer para luego proceder a acariciar el cabello rubio de Bakugou quien solo hizo una pequeña mueca, pero la dejó hacer lo que ella quería y asintió.

Solo allí, cuando Mina los vio interactuar por minutos fue que se dio cuenta de que Bakugou no había agarrado a maldiciones a la mujer, no la había atacado, era cordial y... _cuidadoso_. Era sin dudas, sin lugar a dudas...

—Kirishima tiene que ver esto —susurró Mina para sí misma mientras comenzaba a escribir enloquecida en su teléfono y seguía a la pareja a la cocina.

Ambos parecían hablar bien, siendo la conversación dirigida por la mujer quien le preguntaba cosas de vez en cuando al rubio; Bakugou respondería las preguntas sin problemas y aprovechaba de ayudar a la mujer a dejar las cajas en las despensas para cada cosa y así siguieron por un buen tiempo.

Mina estaba escondida en los sofás, mirando la cocina a la distancia como si se tratara de un documental sobre leones, su cámara lo más escondida posible entre cojines susurrando una narración de los eventos, demasiado concentrada en lo que estaba viendo como para darse cuenta que no solo Kirishima había bajado a ver la situación curioso y atento, sino que Sero estaba con él, ambos riéndose en voz baja ante lo que ella narraba:

—_Como si se tratara de un ritual de adiestramiento, Mama-san (no sabemos de quién es mamá) ha logrado domar a la bestia Bakugo indomabulus con una sonrisa arrebatadora y palabras cariñosas. Como podrán recordar, Mama-san ha logrado acariciar un total de 4 veces el cabello del Indomabulus y ha tocado un total de 2 veces el brazo de la bestia sin que este explote o diga improperios por doquier, es sin duda el tiempo más prologando que hemos estado sin que el Indomabulus explote o maldiga algo, van veinte minutos y sumando sobre este nuevo hallazgo en…_

—Bakugou te va a matar si ve este video.

—Blasty está más entretenido allá como para darse cuenta. —Aseguraba Sero y Mina asintió, siguiendo con su narración y los tres adolescentes miraron la cocina igual de atentos y tratando de parecer lo menos metiches posible.

—... ¡Oh! Mira la hora, ya es tan tarde. ¿Ya almorzaste, Katsuki-kun? —preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a alistarse para irse.

—Eh, no. Iba a hacerme algo cuando la vine a ayudar y...

—¡Eso no está bien! —el rostro escandalizado de la mujer hizo a Sero morderse la lengua tratando de no reírse. Era un regaño y la postura de Bakugou no la tomó como una amenaza, el rubio le quitó la mirada y se removió inquieto por unos minutos, era como un niño castigado—, pero supongo que es mi culpa, quitándote tanto tiempo. ¡Yo puedo hacerte algo! Como agradecimiento, ¿te siguen gustando las cosas picantes? —La mamá preguntó sonriente y Bakugou asintió.

—Pero no importa, tía, puedo hacerlo yo, ya sé cocinar y...

—Nada de eso, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por quitarte el tiempo, además… Tú y mi hijo... ¿Están jugando bien ahora, cierto?

Bakugou la miró por unos largos segundos y asintió avergonzado lo que ganó una sonrisa por parte de la mamá.

—Y también como agradecimiento por cuidar a mi hijo, honestamente, ese chico hace que me preocupe un montón —dijo la mujer negando con la cabeza.

—Es un idiota, tía, pero es... _bueno._

—¡Ah! Katsuki-kun, estoy tan feliz. ¡Bien! Como agradecimiento, te haré tu favorito, estoy segura que traje todo para hacer curry. ¿Es curry tu favorito todavía?

Mina vio el ligero asentimiento de Bakugo y pronto la mamá, con un poco de ayuda del rubio, comenzó a cocinar. Los envases que antes puso en el refrigerador fueron seleccionados, caldos que ella ya había preparado, verduras, carne y de todo un poco.

Pronto la cocina comenzó a oler maravillosa y Bakugou estaba allí en cada paso, ayudándola a pelar o picar, pasándole la sal o el curry, ayudándola a cortar la carne o simplemente sentado en la mesa viéndola moverse sin perder nada de vista. De lejos, Sero, Kirishima y Mina podían ver el hambre que tenía Bakugou, casi como si no pudiera aguantar para intentar beber un poco del guiso (lo intentó una vez, la mamá lo golpeó con la pala y lo miró seria diciéndole que tenía que esperar), no obstante, Bakugou solo se sentó y esperó lo más paciente que pudo por su comida.

—¿Usted ya comió, tía?

—Sí, almorcé temprano para poder comprar todo esto. Igual comeré un poco ahora, ya han pasado más de cuatro horas desde que almorcé.

La mamá separó un poco de curry en otros potes y luego procedió a echarle una cantidad inhumana de picante muy para el horror del resto de sus compañeros.

—¿Cómo carajos Bakugou come eso? —preguntó en un susurro Sero.

—Debe ser su don. —Insistía Kirishima.

—Esto es lo más tierno que he visto actuar a Blasty. ¿Creen que sea peor con su mamá?

—Nah —negó Sero y Kirishima a la vez.

—Los he escuchado hablar por teléfono y Bakubro le grita igual, ella también le grita —admitía el pelirrojo suspirando.

El trío de amigos se quedó quieto mirando cómo Bakugou comía y hablaba con la mujer, quien luego lavó los platos y los iba a secar cuando el rubio la interrumpió diciendo que él lo haría después, ya había hecho mucho.

—Bueno, ahora sí me voy —la mamá le sonrió al rubio—. Fue un gusto verte. Ahh, eres tan atractivo como Mitsuki-chan, Katsuki-kun, ¡me haces sonrojar!

—Tía —gruñó incómodo el rubio, removiéndose inquieto por el cumplido.

—¡Ah! —la mamá gritó mientras revisaba su cartera—, se me había olvidado. No importa, dime, ¿te sigue gustando All Might? Vi este llavero en la tienda y planeaba dárselo a Izuku, pero tú estás aquí y ese chico tiene más mercancía de All Might que el resto del mundo, así que dudo que se moleste.

Bakugou se volvió a sonrojar y asintió, recibiendo el regalo sin decir nada más.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes allí escondidos?

Una sexta voz sobresaltó al trío escondido en el sofá quien dio un grito y llamó la atención de Bakugou y la mujer en la cocina.

—¡Deku! ¡Avisa o algo antes de hablar!

—¿A qué se debe tanto secretismo? —volvía a preguntar el recién llegado frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Oh! ¡Izuku!

—¿Mamá? ¿Kacchan? No sabía que aún estabas aquí —el de cabellos verdes dejó atrás al trío y caminó a la cocina con una sonrisa abrazando a su madre.

—¡Izuku! No me dijiste que Katsuki-kun se había convertido en un chico tan atractivo.

—¡Ma'! ¡¿Cómo podría decirte eso?!

—¡Y él me dijo que ahora estaban jugando bien! ¿Es eso cierto? —se preocupaba la mujer mientras ordenaba el pelo y las solapas del uniforme de Deku.

—Sí, mamá. ¿Ya almorzaste?

—Aja, Katsuki-kun comió conmigo. Bien, ya es hora de irme. Cuídate mucho, Izuku, no hagas nada tonto. Hazle caso a tus profesores y cuídense ambos cuando estén en misiones. ¡Oh! Mira la hora, quedé de juntarme con Mitsuki-chan pronto. ¡Ah! E Izuku, prometo intentar comprarte otro llavero de All Might, pero Katsuki-kun se portó tan bien que le di el que te compré a él, así que sé paciente, ¿está bien? —entre el manerismo propio de una madre quien se preocupaba por su hijo, se despidió de él apurada, les dio una última instrucción a la pareja de chicos que estaba en la cocina y salió tras abrazar a ambos con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Y jueguen bien juntos! ¡No más peleas!

—Sí —respondían al unisón ambos adolescentes.

Mina, anonadada, no había dejado de grabar nada, nada entre el ligero nerviosismo de la mujer por ir tarde, la sorpresa de Deku al verla allí y la paciencia antes oculta de Bakugou en ir a despedir a la mujer a la puerta sin ningún problema.

Fue cuando la puerta se cerró y tras un corto periodo de silencio que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad abruptamente.

—¡¿ES ESE EL LLAVERO?!

—¡Aléjate de mí, estúpido Deku! Tía me lo dio y es mío.

—¡ERA MÍO, KACCHAN! Era para mí, ¡ni siquiera coleccionas figuritas de All Might! No seas pesado.

—¡Tía me lo dio, ASÍ QUE ES MÍO! Anda tú a llorarle a la tienda a que te dé otro.

—¡Lo fui a comprar y ya no habían más! Por eso le pedí a mamá que me comprara uno si lo veía.

—Mala suerte, nerd, este es mío.

Hubo algunas explosiones, palabras mal sonantes y el llanto de Deku al no conseguir el llavero que quería y Mina dejó de grabar.

¿Cómo había podido obviarlo? Cabello verde, ojos redondos, actitud afable y honesta, cuando Deku se puso al lado de su madre las señales de que eran madre e hijo estaban tan presentes que eran dolorosas, pero más doloroso era ver la actuación de Bakugou con la mujer.

—Hombre, la mamá de Midoriya lo tiene por las bolas.

—¡NO ME TIENE POR LAS BOLAS! —llegó el grito histérico del rubio cuando los escuchó—. Es s-solo… ¡ARGH! Estúpida tía con su estúpida sonrisa y estúpido curry y su estúpida cara y su...

Bakugou desapareció rápidamente en dirección a los ascensores evitando responder la pregunta y Sero, Kirishima, Mina y Midoriya quedaron atrás mirándolo ir.

Cuando el trío de amigos dirigió su mirada a Midoriya quien miraba todo extrañado, el otro solo les sonrió y caminó en dirección al ascensor.

—¡Kacchan! Espera, que subo también.

—¡SUBE POR LAS ESCALERAS, MALDITO NERD!

Midoriya no hallaba nada de raro en la situación.

—Creo que necesitamos conversar de esto —dijo Mina a Sero y Kirishima quienes asintieron.

Por el tiempo más largo, el trío había obviado que Bakugou y Midoriya _eran _efectivamente amigos de infancia.

2

—No por allá, Iida-kun, por este pasillo, aquí encontraremos lo que estamos buscando —recitaba Uraraka dirigiendo el pequeño grupo de estudiantes de U.A por el centro comercial.

—¡Muchas gracias, Uraraka-kun! ¡Todos, no se separen!

—¿Por qué tenemos que ir todos juntos?

—Porque la última vez que nos separamos, Deku terminó siendo atacado por la liga de villanos y no queremos que se repita y nos dividimos en pequeños grupos de seis —informaba con voz monótona Todoroki.

—Hubiera preferido ir con el grupo de Kaminari. —Se quejó Mineta.

—Sí, lo que sea, pervertido, solo sigue caminando —y con una patada, Bakugou empujó al más pequeño del grupo echando humos.

—¡Bakugou-kun! Esa no es manera de tratar a un compañero.

El rubio rodó los ojos y Uraraka solo suspiró. Eran tres grupos y a ella le tocó la suerte de estar con Todoroki, Iida, Yaoyorozu, Mineta y Bakugou, era lo más variado que podían tener hasta ahora.

—Bakugou tiene razón en todo caso, se nos está haciendo tarde y no alcanzaremos a completar la lista si seguimos aquí.

Fueron de tienda en tienda, cada uno comprando lo que les hacía falta, unos querían comprar más camisetas térmicas; otros querían pesas, pantalones, otro par de zapatillas, vendas y la lista seguía y seguía. El centro comercial comenzó a atiborrarse de gente, gritos de niños, la fuente en el centro y fue en el trayecto que cruzaba la plaza central del centro comercial que el grupo se detuvo cuando escuchó el grito agudo y reconocible de Midoriya.

—¿Es ese Midoriya?

—No que tenía el día libre hoy.

—Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer.

Cada uno empezó a buscar alerta por el grito, todos un poco tensos por los recuerdos del pasado hasta que fue Mineta quien lo vio en un _foodtruck_.

—¡Ahhh! ¡No lo puedo creer, ese idiota! ¡Inocente y un carajo! ¡LOS NERD SON LOS PEORES! —gritaba Mineta apuntando en la dirección donde Midoriya estaba comprando algo.

—¡Mineta-kun! Eso es algo feo de de... ¿Midoriya-kun está con una mujer?

—Se ve un poco mayor.

—¡Lo está abrazando!

—D-Deku —Uraraka dijo casi como si no lo pudiera creer. Había bolsas en sus manos y...

—¿E-Es eso una cita?

—Está cargando las bolsas de la mujer. ¡Oh! ¡Le tomó el brazo!

—Esto es tan improbable. ¿Están seguros que es Midoriya?

—Tengo que concordar con Todoroki-san, Midoriya-san no... Bueno, es difícil decirle _no_ a esta evidencia y...

—Esperen —dijo Uraraka mirando a la mujer quien bromeaba con Midoriya y lo hacía sonrojar—… Me parece familiar y...

—¡Midoriya bastardo! —seguía sollozando Mineta mientras miraba la escena ante sus ojos—, con una belleza mayor y...

—Ochako-chan tiene razón —admitía Yaoyorozu—, ella parece familiar.

—Mhm... Ahora que lo dicen...

—Se parece a Bakugou —parco y calmo, Todoroki habló callando al grupo quien, sorprendidos, se giraron a ver al rubio quien no había dicho ni una palabra, sino más bien estaba mirando al otro lado tratando de omitir lo que estaba sucediendo y él sabía que hubiera salido victorioso de no ser por Todoroki.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el grupo que fue interrumpido segundos después cuando la misma pareja sin querer se los tomó en medio de la plaza.

—Ara —dijo la mujer—, bueno, esto sí es una sorpresa, ¿no es así, Izu-chan?

—I-Izu-chan —gritaba agudamente Mineta sollozando—, Midoriya tú bastardo.

—Chicos… Kacchan, hola. No pensé que vendrían a este centro comercial. —Incómodo, Midoriya evitó la mirada de la mayoría de los presentes, sobre todo la de Bakugou.

—Midoriya, no sabía que vendrías aquí. Cuando hablamos por la mañana dijiste que era algo importante.

—¿Enserio, Izu-chan? —interrumpió la mujer con una sonrisa—, ¿soy importante?

—Para de pescar cumplidos, vieja —masculló lo más bajo que pudo (no realmente) Bakugou.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—¡Kacchan! No digas eso. Ah, sí, Todoroki-kun, tenía que ayudar a t-… —sin embargo, las palabras de Midoriya fueron interrumpidas por el alarido de Mineta.

—¡No mientas, Midoriya! ¡Es una cita! ¡Y con la hermana de Bakugou! ¡ESO ROMPE EL CÓDIGO!

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos y luego la risa de Midoriya y la hermana de Bakugou y el gruñido del rubio.

—Mineta-kun, tía no es la hermana de Kacchan, es la mamá —informaba el de cabellos verdes restándole importancia a que había hecho todo peor.

—M-MILF.

—¡MINETA-KUN! —gritó escandalizado Iida.

Midoriya se sonrojo, Bakugou volvió a patear al más pequeño y la ahora madre de Bakugou volvió a sonreír.

—Bueno, algo lejos no están. Esta es mi cita mensual con Izu-chan, desde que el bruto de mi hijo volvió a ser su amigo por fin puedo invitarlo a casa. ¡Lo he echado tanto de menos! Además, él sí me ayuda con las compras, no como otros —ante sus últimas palabras, la mujer quien tenía los mismos ojos que Bakugou miró al otro chico quien chistó los dientes y miró a otro lado.

—No es para tanto, tía, ¡no es problema!

—¡Por supuesto que no es un problema! La vieja bruja puede cargar sus malditas bolsas ella misma. ¡Qué voy a hacer yo como mula de carga de ella! Caminando a sus espaldas como cierto idiota que...

—Para ahí, mocoso malagradecido, no te tuve 9 meses en este cuerpo para escuchar mierda escupir de tu boca y...

—¡Y a quién mierda tienes que agradecer que sea así, vieja tarada!

—¡PODRÍAS HABER SACADO ALGO DE TU PADRE!

—¡Y UNA MIERDA CON ESO, VIEJA!

—¡VEN AQUÍ BASTARDO Y DÍMELO A LA CARA!

—¡A LA CARA TE LO DIGO, VIEJA! VIEJA, VIEJA, VIEJAAA…

Casi como parte de una película de terror, la mujer en un movimiento rápido se acercó a Bakugou y lo obligó a bajar su postura para poder tirarle el pelo.

—¡T-tía! ¡No Kacchan! No puedes explotar a tu madre.

—Tú, mocoso de mierda.

—Vieja bruta, metiche, chupa juventud, aprovechándote del idiota de Deku para hacer tus mierdas. ¡Anda con tu esposo si quieres jugar a las citas!

—¡A mí no me vienes a decir qué hacer, mocoso de mierda! Yo salgo con quien quiero y ni tú ni tu padre me dirán que hacer y...

—¡T-tía! ¡KACCHAN NO!

El resto del grupo miraba sorprendido la situación desenvolverse, Midoriya de un momento a otro se interpuso en la pareja de rubios y empujó un poco a Bakugou al grupo mientras volvía a agarrar las bolsas y agarraba a la madre de Bakugou sin problemas.

—Ya está, nos separamos. Vamos tía, dejemos a Kacchan solo, ¿no quería ver otras tiendas? ¡Aún nos queda un tiempo! —y le sonrió a la mujer quien lo miró parpadeando lento para luego sonreírle y abrazarlo aún más. Mineta gritó de horror al ver cómo la madre de Bakugou no tenía reparos en restregarse en el torso de Midoriya todo para molestar al otro rubio quien gruñó más fuerte.

—¡Tienes razón, Izu-chan! No dejemos que el idiota de mi hijo nos arruine la cita.

—T-tía, no diga eso, tío Masaru se pondrá triste.

—¡Nada que ver! Esto me hace sentir joven de nuevo, ¡creyeron que éramos pareja! No salgas con nadie más por algunos años más, Izu-chan, o si no, no podré salir contigo así.

—¡No diga eso, tía! Además, estoy seguro que tío Masaru saldría con usted si pudiera. Además, ¡se ve tan joven! Nadie sospecharía que tiene un hijo, ya se lo he dicho.

—¡No le des halagos a la vieja bruja, Deku! ¡Que se los cree! —gritó Bakugou acercándose a la pareja, pero esta vez menos bélico que antes.

—¡Pero es cierto, Kacchan! —y luego procedió el discurso que no solo rompió a Bakugou y a su madre, sino al resto del grupo—, tía tiene un don maravilloso que la hace tener su piel siempre perfecta y suave, no tiene señales de arrugas y Kacchan heredó la combinación de ambos dones de sus padres, ¡no creas que no sé que también hueles igual que tu mamá! Ambos tienen una piel increíble y suave, huelen bien y sus dones son increíbles —repetía como una máquina—. Gracias a eso tía ha podido seguir en la industria y hoy nos han confundido seis veces con que somos pareja. Sin contar con que tía hace yoga y tiene el cuerpo perfecto con medidas ideales. ¡Mamá siempre lo dice! ¡Que tía es la chica perfecta y eso hace a Kacchan el chico perfecto porque son iguales!

Y luego Midoriya sonrió como si su explicación fuera completamente racional.

Sin embargo, por algún motivo, fue suficiente para hacer sonrojar a la mujer y ponerla feliz de nuevo y Bakugou gruñó mirando de lado sin siquiera poder decir nada.

—¡Nos vemos!

Fue apresurado, el grupo todavía estaba tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido cuando la pareja siguió su camino, tarde se dieron cuenta que Bakugou había seguido al par y en un movimiento fluido le había quitado las bolsas a Midoriya en un empujón.

—Bastardo _suave_, ya es tercera vez en Midoriya coquetea con _babies_. ¡ES UNA INJUSTICIA! —gritaba Mineta mientras corría sollozante al otro lado del centro comercial.

—Siento como que debería decirles algo, pero no sé qué. —Todoroki hablaba parpadeando lentamente sin comprender por qué había tanto escándalo por lo que acababa de suceder.

—Nunca cambies, Todoroki-kun —susurró Uraraka en un suspiro.

3

Midoriya no solía cocinar, ese era el consenso general en 2-A. Midoriya solía comer en la cafetería de U.A, siempre pedía _katsudon_ y muy de vez en cuando variaba su almuerzo porque _katsudon_ era su plato favorito, su don quemaba un montón de carbohidratos y lípidos así que no importaba mucho lo que comía, excepto los jueves de carne donde sí o sí todos tenían que pedir carnes rojas.

No era raro que Midoriya no cocinara, la mayoría de ellos con suerte sabían hacer un plato de comida y Todoroki siempre compraba o le traían comida ya hecha desde casa. Las pocas personas que podían cocinar bien un plato de comida eran Bakugou, Asui, Uraraka, Sato y, sorprendentemente, Aoyama.

La mitad de la clase caía en la categoría de _sé cocinar, pero es comestible, nada más_. Allí estaba Midoriya y la gran mayoría de U.A.

En la categoría de _si cocino, mueres_ estaba Yaoyorozu, Iida, Todoroki y Kirishima. Ninguno tuvo la necesidad o el tiempo para trabajar en ese tipo de tareas y, pese a que todos sabían eso, ver a Midoriya en la cocina era algo medianamente novedoso porque generalmente lo evitaba, Bakugou de vez en cuando tendía a molestarlo mientras lo hacía, cosa que incomodaba al resto y, sobre todo, al de cabellos verdes.

Cuando algunos miembros de 2-A lo vieron salir temprano el domingo, no pensaron mucho más que _se fue a entrenar_, era lo que hacía, pero tiempo después volvió con dos bolsas de productos y ocupó una de las tantas cocinas que había para comenzar a cocinar.

Eran las once de la mañana.

—Deku, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Uraraka cuando lo vio sacar harina y un recipiente grande y redondo.

—¿Eh? Oh, lo siento, es solo que esta mañana me desperté con un antojo y estaré ocupando la cocina un tiempo. ¿No te molesta, cierto? —preguntó Midoriya preocupado.

—Oh, no, para nada. Hay otras cocinas así que no te preocupes, Deku-kun.

—¡Gracias! Trataré de no ocupar tanto espacio.

Uraraka lo dejó trabajar tranquilo, la suave melodía que estaba tarareando Midoriya se perdió en el ajetreo del dormitorio. De las once dieron las doce y pronto otras personas comenzaron a bajar para ver qué cocinar, si necesitaban ingredientes y todo tipo de cosas.

A las doce y media, bajó Bakugou quien, al ver a Midoriya en una de las tantas zonas de trabajo, caminó a él con una mueca odiosa para molestarlo —eso creyó la mayoría— hasta que algo lo hizo detener.

—¡Deku! —gritó a medio camino, acelerando el paso hasta llegar a su lado y luego, muy para el pánico del resto que le estaba prestando atención, le susurró algo al otro chico quien asintió.

—Sí, ¿quieres un poco? —preguntaba Midoriya con una sonrisa.

Bakugou le susurró otra cosa y Midoriya suspiró.

—Por supuesto que sí, Kacchan.

Era raro escuchar la mitad de una conversación, sobre todo una tan… tranquila como esta.

—¿Por qué no vas a preparar la mesa? Esto estará en media hora y...

Bakugou volvió a susurrarle algo, algo que sonó como una amenaza y se encaminó a una de las mesas para cuatro personas y comenzó a poner el servicio.

—¿Alguien sabe qué está pasando aquí? —susurró sorprendida Uraraka quien se vio atraída por el cambio de ambos.

—No lo sé... A veces se me olvida que ambos son amigos de niños, ¿sabes? —gruñía frustrado Kaminari—, con Bakugou gritando y Midoriya generalmente siendo… Midoriya.

—Sé a lo que te refieres —susurró Mina—, entre la visita sorpresa de la mamá de Midoriya hace unos meses y lo que nos contaron del centro comercial la semana pasada, no sé qué creer.

La escena inhabitual y extraña tomó otro vuelco cuando Todoroki bajó a precalentarse su comida y vio a Midoriya sentado comiendo tranquilamente con Bakugou quien gruñía de vez en cuando.

—Midoriya.

—¡Ah! Todoroki-kun. Buenas tardes, ¿ya vas a comer?

—Sí. Veo que estás comiendo con Bakugou.

—Sí, a Kacchan le gusta este plato.

—¡Cállate, Deku! —gruñó el rubio sin dejar de comer.

—Pensé que a Bakugou le gustaba el curry.

—Ah, sí, pero generalmente su curry y el curry que hace mi mamá. No sé por qué, pero Kacchan le gusta comer mi _soba_.

—¿_Soba_? —el brillo en los ojos de Todoroki dejó en evidencia que a él también le gustaba la soba, generalmente fría, pero al ver el plato vio que esta era caliente.

—¡Ah! Verdad, a ti te gusta la soba también, ¿cierto? ¿Quieres? —ofreció Midoriya con una sonrisa.

—¡Oi, Deku! ¡Prometiste que no les darías a los extras de mi _soba_!

—Es mi _soba_, Kacchan, además, ya te separé tu porción para la cena.

—¡Prometiste para la cena y para mañana, Deku!

—¡Eso es mentira! No seas egoísta, Kacchan, puedo hacer más otro día.

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Pasaron seis meses desde que hiciste _soba_!

—¿Quieres, Todoroki-kun? —hablaba Midoriya omitiendo el sonido indignado de Bakugou—, tengo para una persona más.

—No quiero ser una molestia.

—¡Lo eres!

—No es una molestia, Todoroki-kun, si no, no te lo ofrecería. Anda a buscar otro servicio y te serviré un plato.

—Gracias.

—Maldito bastardo comiéndose mi comida, aprovechador.

Bakugou comenzó a insultar a Todoroki como si no hubiera mañana, pero el poseedor del don _mitad y mitad_ poco y nada pareció importarle lo que decía el rubio.

En menos de cinco minutos, Todoroki estaba sentado con un plato de _soba_ caliente y aromático frente a él.

—Huele bien —fue todo lo que dijo Todoroki en su momento.

—¡Gracias!

Al lado de Todoroki, Bakugou solo gruñó con aún más ahínco, pero no dejó su plato de comida de lado ni tampoco paró de comer. Cuando Todoroki comió, lo que menos esperaron oír en la cocina fue un gemido que podía clasificarse como _impúdico_.

Uraraka y Mina, quienes estaban comiendo su recalentado del sábado, miraron sorprendidas la reacción de Todoroki y Midoriya se sonrojó como consecuencia de su reacción, reacción que se ganó la retahíla de improperios por parte de Bakugou.

—Cásate conmigo —le pidió Todoroki mientras seguía comiendo como si estuviera en pleno proceso de una experiencia espiritual, nadie nunca le había visto ese tipo de reacción ni rostro, Todoroki era lo más calmado y poco reactivo, pero en esta ocasión, tamaño accionar por parte del medio pelirrojo sorprendió a más de una persona en la cocina.

—¡Cállate, estúpido! —gritó Bakugou.

—¡To-Todoroki-kun! —exclamaba sorprendido y avergonzado Midoriya.

—¡¿EH?! ¡Yo quiero probar también!

—¡Yo también!

—¡Y yo!

—¡Ni de coña, extras!

—Midoriya, sé mi esposa, te trataré bien.

—¡Todoroki-kun! No es necesario que digas eso, prometo hacerte el plato otra vez, pero no repitas más lo mismo —refutaba avergonzado y completamente rojo Midoriya.

—¡No, estúpido Deku! ¡No le cocines! Se convertirá en una plaga y...

—¡Por eso Bakugou estaba todo tranquilo! Quería comérselo él solo.

—¡Queda un poco en la olla de Deku!

—¡OH POR DIOS! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTE SABOR?!

—Mi lengua acaba de tener un orgasmo.

—¡NO QUEDA PARA UN PLATO!

—¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO PROBAR! ¿Dónde están los palillos?

—Midoriya, ¿no te queda más?

—En el refrigerador hay más, lo vi guardarlo antes.

—¡Y UNA COÑA SE COMERAN MI COMIDA, EXTRAS!

Resultó ser que Midoriya no podía cocinar, pero realmente era un maestro en tres cosas: hacer _soba_, _okonomiyaki_ y _dorayaki_.

Uraraka aún tenía las cicatrices que le hizo Bakugou cuando se comió el último _dorayaki_, una cicatriz que acarreaba con orgullo en su mano derecha con la clara marca de mordida de los caninos de Bakugou.

-Extra-

No debería haberles sorprendido, no después de lo que habían vivido el resto del año, pero en un evento para apoderados y estudiantes patrocinado por U.A, la clase 2-A pudo ver en vivo y en directo el circo que era lo que ahora conocían como la relación Bakugou y Midoriya. Algunos le decían MidoBaku, otros BakuMido, pero el punto concreto es que si 2-A creía que la madre de Bakugou estaba encariñada increíblemente con Midoriya en su momento, es que nunca antes la habían visto con la mamá de Midoriya.

—¡Inko-chan! ¡Esa polera te queda divina!

—¡Gracias! Ah, Mitsuki-chan, me avergüenzas, Masaru-kun tiene tanta suerte. ¿No es así, Masaru-kun? Tu esposa es tan hermosa.

—Soy el más afortunado, mi esposa y mi hijo son hermosos y con dones increíbles.

—¡No te vendas corta, Inko-chan! Regalaría a mi hijo por Izu-chan, él es increíble. ¿Sabes que tenemos citas una vez al mes?

—Me ha dicho, sí. Espero que no te esté dando problemas.

—¡En lo absoluto! Es tan adorable como tú.

—¡No digas eso! Estoy seguro que Masaru-kun no le gustará eso.

—Bueno… Izuku-kun es más tranquilo y amigable que Katsuki…

—¡¿AH?! —gritaba el aludido.

—¡Ya sé! Inko-chan, dejemos al mocoso en tu departamento y tú vente a vivir conmigo con Izuku. ¡Lo pasaremos genial!

—No puedo dejar a Katsuki-kun atrás, míralo, se porta tan bien.

2-A pudo ver el esfuerzo de Katsuki en no reventar, la risa incómoda y avergonzada de Midoriya, lo enamorado que estaba el padre de Bakugo por la madrede este, tan enamorado que la dejaba hacer lo que quería y lo realmente obsesionada que estaba la mujer con los Midoriyas.

Era raro, incomprensible y realmente hilarante.

—K-Kacchan, no creo que te haga bien hacer sonar tus dientes.

—D-Deku —farfullaba en un esfuerzo Bakugou aguantándose las ganas de gritarle a su madre y a Midoriya.

—¿Hijo?

—¡Ah! Dejen de molestar a Katsuki-kun. No seas tan mala, Mitsuki-chan, Katsuki-kun se ha esforzado por llegar hasta aquí. ¡Ya sé! Iremos de vacaciones este verano, antes que los chicos hagan sus prácticas. Será un tiempo de unión familiar.

—¡Oh, Inko-chan! ¡Excelente idea! ¿Italia, Alemania?

—¿Por qué no Hokkaido? Ya sabes, el dine...

—¡No! Nosotros invitamos, ¿no es así, Masaru?

—Por supuesto que sí, cariño. Inko, no será problema. Tú y tu hijo han sido una maravilla con nosotros, déjennos darles algo a cambio.

—B-Bueno... Sí opinan eso.

Era como ver otro mundo, uno improbable, incomprensible y completamente absurdo y a los estudiantes del salón 2-A estaban _enamorados_ de la trama.

(x)

* * *

**Notas**: algo ligero con un poco de crack. Me gusta leer esos fics donde Katsuki no sabe cómo comportarse alrededor de la mamá de Izuku porque no sabe qué hacer cuando alguien lo _quiere_ de manera tan sana.

Me encanta que Mitsuki tenga un crush por Inko y, como consecuencia, al Izuku ser tan parecido a su madre le guste estar con él y cómo Masaru es un _pushover_ por su esposa e hijo.

Adoro ese headcanon.

Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado también.

Nos vemos en otra historia.

-_Derwyd_


End file.
